May the Best Man Win
May the Best Man Win 'is a simmering romance book released on December 9, 2019. Summary ''There was a time when you liked Jase Foster — a lot — but not anymore, and the feeling's mutual. But your friends keep marrying his friends, which means you both have to be on your best behavior in front of people. But when you're alone? All bets are off, and more. Chapters '''Chapter 1: Best Man, Worst Nemesis There was a time when you liked Jase Foster — a lot — but not anymore, and the feeling's mutual. Unfortunately, all your friends seem to be marrying his friends, which means you're stuck playing nice in front of them. But when you're alone, all bets are off, and more. Chapter 2: Something Positive Jase's news is not bad, in fact it's great. But it also means that you and Jase are about to spend a lot more time with each other. Chapter 3: Wedding Planners Today's the day you're looking at wedding venues with Jase! You've always spent time with Jase among other people, so you've been on your best behaviour. Will things be different when you're finally alone? Chapter 4: Someone Blue When a huge snowstorm threatens to derail Sally and Romeo's wedding, you're willing to do anything to make it a success, including running across an icy parking lot barefoot. Luckily for you, the best man isn't about to let you freeze your feet off. Chapter 5: Blushing Bridesmaid After rocking your world with a scorching hot kiss, Jase is taking you home. Will you invite him upstairs to see this through? Chapter 6: You May Now Kiss the Best Man It's clear. Just once is off the table. So, what happens next? Chapter 7: Cold Feet It's official. Jase has ruined you for all other men. But he's also sweet and cute and thoughtful. What does this mean for your lifelong hatred for each other? Chapter 8: Something Old, Something New To prove that there's nothing between you and Jase, you invited Mitchel to bet your date for New Year's Eve. But then Jase left the party and now you're at Jase's door. What happens when he opens the door? Chapter 9: Friendship Bells Jase wants to hang out with you tonight, and you're excited to turn the page on your relationship with him. But Jase has other ideas than just being friends. Chapter 10: Take the Plunge Today's the day you're hanging out with Jase's friends. Will you manage to impress them? Or will you let fear ruin things for you? Chapter 11: Runaway Friends Jase is at your office and he brought lunch! He's intent upon making up for your past, to prove that you can trust him. But are you ready to let him in? Chapter 12: For Better or Worse Jase's mother is back in his life and you're the person he sought out! Will you be his refuge or will you send him back into the storm alone? Chapter 13: Hit the Bullseye After forging a deeper connection with Jase, you're ready to take Lena's advice and let love back into your life. So when Jase asks you to attend a wedding as his date, what will you do? Chapter 14: Something Hot It's the day of your first official date with Jase, and the man does not disappoint. Will you be able to keep your hands off this man? Chapter 15: Honeymoon Period While your relationship with Jase couldn't be going any better, work has turned into a literal hell. Will your new boyfriend step up, or will he leave you to deal with your problems alone? Chapter 16: First Comes Love It's clear. You're falling in love with Jase. But does he feel the same way? Chapter 17: Warning Bells What does Sally and Romeo's crumbling marriage have to do with your relationship with Jase? Chapter 18: The Best is Yet to Come You and Jase may have broken up, but is your relationship truly over? Chapter 19: From This Day Forward Sally and Romeo's marriage is on the mend! Did Jase have something to do with that? Chapter 20: Forever Starts Now Jase said he will do anything to earn your love and forgiveness. What is he going to do? And are you ready to let him back into your life? Author The original author of the story is Mira Lyn Kelly. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hard core romantic, stress baker, and housekeeper non-extraordinaire, Mira Lyn Kelly is the USA Today bestselling author of more than a dozen sizzly love stories with over a million readers worldwide. Mira writes heroes who know how to laugh at themselves and heroines who give as good as they get, friends as close as family, and happily ever afters up against the wall style. Mira lives in Minnesota with her husband, four children, and two ridiculous dogs. Category:Books Category:Simmering Romance Category:Mira Lyn Kelly